


Corner of the World 32: Rebuild

by serafina20



Series: Corner of the World [35]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rebuilding of Smallville continues.  But, mostly, Clark and Lex just want to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner of the World 32: Rebuild

Consciousness returned to Lex slowly, bit by bit. He first became aware that he was lying in a bed that didn't belong to him. It was too narrow, for one thing, and the feel of the mattress was all wrong. It didn't conform to the exact fit of his body the way his did, and the sheets smelled different. Not bad, just different.

The second thing that Lex was aware of was that the bed was shaking. It wasn't much, nothing enough to really wake him, unless it had been going on for a while and had shaken him awake slowly. It was simply that every few seconds, the bed jerked a slightly, sending vibrations through the mattress and into his body.

The third thing he became aware of was that he wasn't alone. Not only was there another body on the bed, but that body was awake and the cause of the vibrations.

Lex awoke more fully, until he was groggy, but conscious. He kept his eyes closed, however, not feeling any urgency to announce his return to the world.

It was afternoon. He wasn't sure exactly how he knew that, but he did. He had a feeling it was because of the way the room felt around him: warm and alive, instead of misty and cool as mornings tended to be, or dark and chill like the nights were. He could hear a fan going, whirring softly, probably in the corner.

Lex stretched and rolled onto his back.

"Morning," Clark said from beside him.

Lex made a noise in his throat to wake his vocal cords before he replied, "Morning." His voice still sounded rusty, and he wondered exactly how long he'd been asleep. "What time is it?" He stretched again, muscles slowly and deliciously unknotting as he did. He sighed sheer pleasure as his body woke.

Clark took a moment before he answered. There was the sound of buttons clicking, and, every few seconds, gunfire. "Uh," he said, obviously distracted, "About two. You... no!" He cut himself off, the bed shaking wildly.

"What are you doing, angel?" Lex asked, opening his eyes.

He was in Clark's old bedroom, which he'd only seen once or twice. There was a window that looked out over the back of the Kent's property. A desk was set up under the window, a few photographs on the desk. The bed was across from the window, by the door, pressed against the wall. Clark's old dresser was at the foot of the bed, against the far wall. To his surprise, Lex realized that his television set was set up on top of the dresser, as well as his alarm clock, VCR, DVD player and a PlayStation 2, which Clark was currently playing.

"You brought my television over?" Lex asked as he sat up.

"Yeah. Mom said that you're staying over for a while, and I know you've gotten into the habit of watching cartoons while eating your breakfast in bed..."

"Who told you that?"

"Damien," Clark replied.

"I watch the news, too."

Clark shot him a smile before turning back to his game. "Anyway, I also thought that you'd want to watch it other times, like if you're up late or something. I drove it over this morning." An impish smile crossed his face, and he added, "I got to use the truck you bought me; Dad said I could until he bought a replacement."

"Why can't that truck be a replacement?"

Clark rolled his eyes, looking annoyed. "Because Dad said we can't afford it. Don't ask; he's being stupid."

Lips twitching, Lex said, "Am I supposed to be surprised?"

"Don't be mean." Clark leaned over and kissed Lex's on the cheek.

"Clark, how did you get the PlayStation?" Lex asked, eyeing the box that was set up on top of the television.

"It was delivered this morning," Clark replied almost gleefully. He paused his game and turned to Lex, grinning. "Mabel brought it over when she came to pick up Dominic."

Lex frowned. "That was supposed to be an anniversary present, Clark!" he said, voice disapproving. "I wanted to be the one who gave it to you."

Lex was pushed back onto the bed, Clark stretched out on top, kissing him. "Mabel brought the box over, and I had to make sure it wasn't a bomb or something," Clark whispered between kisses. "So I scanned the box."

"A bomb?"

A flush stole over Clark's face and he stopped kissing Lex long enough to say, "Ok, so I was just curious. And I wanted to see if it was something that you needed to see right away," he added defensively.

"So you scanned the box with your X-ray vision to see what was inside," Lex said, as he wrapped his arms around Clark and bit his neck gently. "And when you saw what was inside, you couldn't resist opening?"

"I knew you had to have gotten for me; I didn't think you'd mind all that much. And, you know, I had to set it up to make sure it was working right."

Lex licked underneath Clark's jaw line. "Actually, I got it for both of us. Summer is coming up, and I'd hoped to convince your parents to let you stay over another night. And, if not, you're always welcome to drop by and convince me to play a few games with you." Then Lex made a face. "Well, you know; once the mansion is repaired."

"Thank you." Clark kissed him deeply. "I love it. But I haven't gotten your present yet."

"That's fine, angel; you've been busy," Lex murmured as he nuzzled Clark below the jaw line. "What did your parents say?"

Clark stroked Lex's sides and pushed his shirt up to bare more skin. His lips were everywhere: sucking the tips of Lex's ears, nibbling along his jaw line, worshipping scar on Lex's upper lip as he managed to answered, "Mom said that I better tell Dad what it is before he walks in and sees it. He won't be happy, period, but it's not his business, and it's not like it's going to stay here."

Lex nodded as he submitted to Clark's rough caresses. His mind was spinning; he was still tired and worn, but he wanted--no, needed--Clark, but... but...

"Clark, stop," he croaked, trying to push Clark off him.

Clark made a sort of desperate whine of protest, bending down to bite Lex's throat.

"Oh, fuck," Lex groaned; somehow the spot Clark liked to bite had created a direct line to his cock. Sharp arousal flooded him, but Lex fought it back. "Clark!" He rolled over, managing to roll Clark onto the floor.

"Lex," Clark cried, crushing Lex to him in a protective gesture.

When they hit the ground, Lex started squirming. Clark tightened his arms until Lex gasped for air, then released him. Once Clark's arms were loose enough, Lex weaseled his way out of Clark's arms, crawling away as fast as he could.

"Toothbrush?" he asked, dancing in the threshold of the door. Not only was his bladder full, but he knew that keeping light on his feet would give him a speed advantage. Well, not really, but Lex liked to pretend it would.

Clark rolled onto his stomach. His eyes were dark, a few shades away from midnight, and his gaze devoured Lex hungrily. As Clark pushed himself to his hands and knees, Lex shivered, feeling like prey trapped in the predator's gaze.

"Bathroom." Clark's voice was low and husky. "But you don't need it; you taste good."

Lex wrinkled his nose. "You're disgusting."

"I need you," he whispered, sounding desperate.

"I know. Me too. But I need to brush my teeth. And pee. It won't take long. I need... Ah!" Lex yelped, darting down the hall quickly when Clark leapt off the floor. A quick _scan_ showed that Clark wasn't serious in his pursuit. While he wanted Lex, he was willing to allow Lex a few moments to get himself in shape.

Lex made it to the bathroom and slammed the door. He was wearing Clark's sweatpants, which were rolled a few times at the hips and ankles to keep from sliding off or tripping him. He was also wearing Clark's shirt, and loved the comfort that permeated him from both sleeping in Clark's childhood bed and wearing his clothes.

The moment Lex flushed the toilet, the door was flung opened. "I missed you," Clark complained as he stepped inside the bathroom.

"You're pathetic," Lex replied. His traveling case was on the sink; after he washed his hands, Lex reached inside and pulled out his toothpaste and toothbrush. "We were apart for all of one minute. Why don't you go to your room? I'll be back in a second."

"Lex." Clark sighed and wrapped his arms around Lex's waist. "God, I want you," he whispered, before he kissed the nape of Lex's neck.

As he brushed his teeth, Lex relaxed against Clark. Truth was, he was horny as hell, too, and wanted nothing more than to let Clark fuck him into a mindless stupor. But first he really needed to get the morning taste out of his mouth.

Meanwhile, Clark was continuing his exploration of the skin behind Lex's ears and neck. "You taste good." He licked up the nape of Lex's neck to the odd bump on the back.

When he began sucking it, Lex's legs gave out. "Clarg," he moaned through a mouthful of foam.

Laughing softly, Clark supported him, and bent Lex over the sink. "Spit."

Lex obeyed. He spit, rinsed, and took a small sip of water, all while Clark worshipped his head.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Lex moaned as Clark's lips moved so he could nip his earlobe, then dip his tongue in the hollow behind his ear.

"No, baby," Clark replied, slipping his hand under the front of Lex's shirt. The warm skin slid up Lex's chest, caressing lovingly. "I'm trying to make love to you."

"Stop with the 'baby,' Clark; I'm serious." Lex wondered how he was still able to form a thought, with Clark sucking on his neck and twisting his nipples.

Clark tugged down the neck of Lex's shirt, and bit his back hard enough Lex could actually feel the bruise form. "But you call me 'angel.'"

"You are an angel. Were," he corrected himself as Clark began to rub against the cleft of his ass. His knuckles were white on the sink as arousal spread from his belly, making his body warm and heavy.

"Trust me, after we get done, you'll be calling me God."

Lex whimpered.

"Hello? Lex... Shit! Sorry!" Dominic exclaimed from somewhere in the hall.

"Fuck," Lex swore turning his head.

A very red-cheeked Dominic stood just outside the bathroom, trying to avert his eyes, but obviously having a hard time. After all, how often did he—or anyone--get to see Lex bent over a sink with a horny farm boy draped over him?

"I'm sorry, Lex, but I need to talk to you," Dominic said apologetically, finally rubbing his forehead so his palm was covering his eyes.

"Clark." Lex nudged Clark with his elbow.

Clark really didn't need to be told, as he was already pulling away from Lex. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared daggers at Dominic. His eyes were dark and scary and Lex knew that if he could, Clark would burn Dominic where he stood with just the heat of his eyes.

Lex sighed and rubbed Clark's arm with one hand as he tugged his overlarge shirt down with the other. "Clark, angel? I'm starving."

"What do you want?" Clark's voice was tight.

"Orange juice, and lots of it. Plus, I don't know, chicken soup and a sandwich?"

"Ok."

Dominic stepped aside, but Clark still managed to hit him with his shoulder. He bit his lip, his eyes turned to the ceiling.

When Clark was gone, Lex shook his head. "He's sixteen, and has had a rough couple of days."

"Of course."

"He's embarrassed." Lex wondered why he felt the need to justify Clark's behavior towards Dominic of all people. "You walked in on us at a bad time."

"I know. And I apologize, but I didn't realize..." Dominic shook his head and said, "It's one thing to know that you're having sex with him, it's another to walk in on it." A muscle in his cheek twitched.

"I understand. Now, you said you had to talk to me?"

Dominic nodded. "It's about the meeting with the Board of Directors tomorrow. I... Why don't we sit down?" he asked as Lex began to sway on his feet, the world swimming around him.

"Yeah, ok." Lex took a step towards Dominic, then pitched forward.

Catching him, Dominic wrapped his arms around Lex's waist. "I believe this is why Dr. Sutton ordered you to rest."

"I was just up to brush my teeth," Lex said weakly as they went back to the bedroom.

"And Clark was helping you do that how, exactly?" When Lex didn't answer, Dominic sighed. "Really, Lex. You are an adult. You should know better." He helped Lex to the bed.

Lex climbed onto it, and rested his head against the wall. "I do know better, and I thought I was feeling well enough. So, I was wrong; it's not as if there's anything important I have to do in the next few days."

Dominic raised his eyebrows. "Actually, that's why I came. There is something important." He said on the edge of the bed, still facing Lex. "I've called a meeting with the Board of Directors tomorrow. You must address the current situation with your father before the company loses money."

"What do you mean?"

"I've managed to keep his injury quiet for now, but when it gets out, our stock could plummet. Especially if people believe that no one is running Luthor Corp. You need to go to the meeting and assure the board, and then the press, that Lionel's injury will not harm the company in any way."

Lex sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I totally forgot about that; of course you're right. Dammit."

"You've had a lot on your mind the past few days," Dominic said. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out his Palm Pilot. "The meeting is scheduled for two o'clock tomorrow. I've spoken with Dr. Sutton; she thinks that you should stay the night here, and have the limo take you to the penthouse tomorrow morning. That way, you can take a nap before the meeting, and it will give you time to prepare what you will say."

"Ok. I can do that." Lex hesitated, and looked down at the quilt. "How is Dad, anyway?"

Dominic took a moment before answering. "He's doing well," he said gently. "Not terrific, but the doctor said that he's not in danger any longer. He'll be moved to Metropolis General tomorrow morning. I'm going to fly there with him, then meet you at the penthouse." Dominic paused, and said, "Damien is doing well, too. He was awake this morning, albeit spacey from the morphine he's on. The doctors think he might have some internal damage that they didn't catch yesterday, and might have to have another surgery."

Lex nodded as he ran his thumb over his lower lip. The few minutes after waking had been peaceful, if lust filled. Thoughts of his father and Damien hadn't yet rose to the surface; but now... Lex was just too tired, and the stress of worrying about them made him want to go back to sleep.

But he couldn't, not right now. He had business.

"Dom, did Dad already propose to close Plant 3?" Lex asked, wrenching his mind away from the accident.

Dominic nodded. "Yes. And they agreed." He paused, then said, "I thought you were going to force a vote for the buyout."

"I am. I was." Lex frowned and shook his head. "I talked to enough members and secured their assurance that they'd agree to the buyout. But I told them to go ahead and agree with Dad until I had enough of the workers' signatures." He sighed and ran his hand over his scalp.

There was another pause. Dominic tapped the stylus on the Palm Pilot before he said, "What are you going to tell the workers about the closure of the plant?"

Lex frowned. "I... Why would I have to say anything?"

"Because Luthor Corp needs you," Dominic replied, sounding as if it were obvious. He genuinely sounded surprised and confused by Lex's question. When Lex said nothing, Dominic continued, "You can't leave to company to run one fertilizer plant. Not with your father injured. If all things were normal, then it would be fine. It would be business. But the company could be in real trouble here. People react badly when their CEO is hurt; and if you abandon the company..." He trailed off, raising his eyebrow.

"But I promised the people of Smallville that I would keep their jobs."

"You mean you promised your child-lover you wouldn't leave," Dominic snapped.

"Watch it, Dominic," Lex said sharply. "I'm impressed with you right now, but that doesn't mean that you can talk to me like that."

"Someone has to," Dominic replied, voice just as sharp. "Damien is in the hospital, your father is hurt, and we could be in trouble. You have been groomed your entire life to take over this position when the time came. The time is now, Lex. It won't be permanent, and it might only be for a few months, but the company needs you. You can't be selfish and..."

"I know, Dominic!" Lex shouted. "I know about my responsibility, and my duty and... the fucking company, ok? I know. But... I want Lex Corp. I want to start now. I feel like I need to, to show Dad that I can..." Lex stopped talking abruptly, horrified at what he'd just revealed. Apparently, Dominic wasn't the only person in the room who couldn't keep their family issues to themselves.

For his part, Dominic didn't acknowledge the slip. He simply said, "But he needs you now. He needs you to run his company. You can start Lex Corp at any time. And you can do it with his money. Right now, though, you need to do to the adult thing and take care of your family."

Lex sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted again, and it wasn't just his body. "One thing I've learned from you is that when you help your family, the family might not be grateful."

"Victoria is a bitch," Dominic said sharply. "Our situations are not parallel. Victoria doesn't love or care for me, and never did. Harry made sure of that. But you father does care for you, Lex. He might not know how to show it, but he does. And you have a chance to make him grateful and proud of you, so that he can't help but give you the respect that you deserve."

Lex didn't answer. He just stared at Dominic as blankly as he could, not giving anything away in his expression.

Dominic sighed. "Very well. Think on it." He checked his watch. "I've been at the office in Metropolis all day." His lips twitched. "It was the first time I've called for the helicopter when your father was not going to use it."

"Did you have fun on your ride, Dommi?" Lex asked, rolling his eyes.

"Although the news about your father isn't yet public, I have a feeling that by tonight or tomorrow, it will leak," Dominic continued, choosing to ignore the barb. "You'll need to be ready to issue a statement to the press as well; I have Lionel's press secretary preparing one. I'm going to get something to eat, then go to the hospital."

"Are you staying here again tonight?"

"No, Aimee Sutton invited me to stay with her, and I've accepted." He rose.

Before he left, Lex said, "Thank you, Dominic." And Lex meant it. As angry as he was at the situation, he was still grateful for Dominic handling everything Lex wasn't able to at the moment.

"You're welcome." Dominic smiled and left, nodding almost coldly at Clark as the younger man entered the room.

Clark turned to watch Dominic go, glowering. Lex rolled his eyes and pulled a pillow to his chest, plumping it and resting is cheek against it.

"Clark?" he asked after a moment. "Be nice to him and stop thinking death threats."

"I'm not thinking death threats," Clark protested as he sat on the bed. He set the tray he was holding down carefully. "I'm... angry. Or something."

"You're sexually frustrated," Lex told him as he patted his knee. Then he poured himself a glass of orange juice from the pitcher Clark had brought up.

"I am really, uh, horny today," Clark admitted as Lex ravenously gulped down the juice.

"Me too." Lex poured himself another glass; for whatever reason, he felt very... thirsty wasn't the right word. Empty was more like it.

"Eat, too. Then we can have sex." Clark picked up the sandwich and broke a piece off. "Here."

Lex ate the offered piece, making sure his tongue caressed the pads of Clark's fingers as he did.

Clark shuddered, eyes falling shut. "Baby, don't distract me right now, or I'm going to have to take you before you eat. And if Mom and Dad come home and find that I made you pass out, they'll be angry."

Lex swallowed and leaned forward so he could kiss the corner of Clark's mouth. "Don't call me baby, Clark."

"But there's nothing else to call you," Clark complained. "Sweetheart is stupid, I can't use love all the time, darling is too old, pumpkin is... No. And honey... you don't strike me as a honey."

"But I strike you as a baby," Lex replied before he downed his third glass of juice.

"Food, Lex. You need to eat." Clark broke another piece off and placed it in Lex's mouth.

After he'd swallowed, Lex said, "Sorry, I need juice right now. It's like I need it more than food."

"Why?"

Lex felt his face grow hot and he lowered his eyes to the tray. "Uh, actually, I've been thinking about that a lot lately."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." He ate a spoonful of soup and answered, "You're, uh, I've been craving it a lot... well, since we've gotten together and I think it's because, well, because you're, uh..."

"Lex? Just stay it."

He took a deep breath and said as fast as he could, "Yoursementasteslikeorangejuice."

Clark's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Your semen tastes like orange juice," Lex repeated very slowly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, uh, if you ever are with anyone else, and you don't want to tip them off that you're an alien, don't come in their mouth."

Blushing, Clark ran his hand through his hair. "So you knew... since our first time fooling around? That time you were sick?"

"No, I couldn't taste you. But the first time I gave you a blow job, I figured that something was very different. But, even then, I already knew because I saw your dream of the accident. I was gathering clues until I put it all together." He ate another spoonful of soup.

"When did you put it all together?"

"I toyed around with the idea for a while, but I finally realized when I saw a picture of where your ship landed in Dr. Hamilton's office. I'd gotten the image of the ship from your head a couple times, and my mind superimposed the image over the hole. That's when I began to accept it."

"Oh. I'd wondered how you did it."

Lex poured some more juice and said, "You could have asked."

Clark made a face.

Anger rose in Lex's throat. "Right," he said, voice hard. "You could have, but you wouldn't. Because that would mean that you would have to actually admit that you're an alien, and you can't do that, can you Clark?"

"Lex, I know what I am."

"But you can't say it. You can't face it. You don't want to know anything about yourself, so instead I'm stuck with the burden of knowing. Your parents and I are, that is." Distantly, in the back of his mind, Lex knew that this really wasn't the time to have this conversation. And yet, Lex couldn't control himself. All the frustration and anger that was built up about this issue was being magnified by the fact he felt so hungry and empty. So, tightening his jaw, Lex continued angrily, "I get that it's hard, but it's hard for me, too. You're so fucking unhappy about it, unless you repress it so far that you don't think or deal with it. Then you're perfectly fine."

"Lex, stop it!" Clark snapped angrily. "I'll come to terms with it all, really. Just not all at once."

"Not all at once? How about not at all? The last time I think you really tried to face what you are--seriously, not just telling me I could experiment on you--was when you lost your powers. And even that time, you used to me to try to escape who you are!"

"I did not use you!"

"Yes, you did. You crawled into my bed, begging me to make love to you, and all the while, you were testing me. You were trying to see if I would love someone that didn't exist. What would you have done if I'd never figured it out, Clark? If you hadn't passed out, and I hadn't figured out that you had your powers back, what would you have done?"

Clark blinked, lower lip trembling. He looked away and replied, "Nothing, Lex. I don't know what you're talking about."

Lex snorted. "You would have left me," he said. "You would have been convinced that what I really wanted--or deserved--was a normal lover."

"That isn't true, Lex," Clark said, voiced raised. "I told you then, I only wanted to see if you could love me as a normal person."

"No you didn't," Lex shot back angrily. His voice was raised as well so that he was practically shouting. "You would have left me. Because you've tried to do it before. And you were testing me, and now you won't..."

"Lex, that's not..." Clark shouted.

"Clark, don't interrupt me! You know it's..."

"No it isn't. I..."

"Hey!" Jonathan interrupted the shouting match as he stepped inside the room. "What is going on here?"

They both turned to look at him, startled.

Jonathan was frowning. "Guys?"

"Nothing, Dad," Clark mumbled, looking at the quilt.

Still breathing hard, Lex shook his head. "Nothing, Mr. Kent."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "Right. Nothing. That's why you're both screaming at each other?"

They didn't answer.

He sighed. "Well, look. I'm sure that your fight is important, but so is your health, Lex. Dr. Sutton said to make sure you relax, and you're not doing that right now."

Lex hitched one shoulder in a shrug. "I was trying, but Clark and I got distracted."

"Distracted. Right." Jonathan shook his head. "I think you both need a few minutes--or hours--apart. Just to calm down. You can continue your discussion when you're both calmer. It'll probably be more productive then, anyway."

"Yes, sir," Lex said softly, feeling worn out.

"Clark," Jonathan said. "Why don't you go draw Lex a bath, and when you're done, I need you to help me with the tractor."

"Yeah, ok." Clark got up and left the room quickly. Lex could tell he was near tears.

When he was gone, Jonathan sighed and sat on the bed. "Do you really think that he's not coming to terms with what he is?" he asked seriously.

Lex looked at him, eyebrow raised. "How long were you listening?"

"I was downstairs when you started fighting. The two of you were hard to miss." Jonathan looked at him with a somber expression, one free of accusation. "Please, Lex, I need to know."

"Yes, I do," Lex said after a moment. "He avoids it as much as he can. Yes, he uses his powers, but he doesn't like to think about where his powers come from."

Jonathan rubbed his eyes a bit wearily. "What about this telepathy thing that Martha was telling me about?"

He froze a moment, not sure what to say. Lex knew that Clark had told Martha about their bond, and, from that, he should have known that she would have told Jonathan. Still, it was disturbing, having something so intensely personal and intimate exposed and... and talked about like this.

He swallowed. "As long as he's using his powers in connection to someone else, he avoids the implications. I'm the telepath, but I think he's the one that made the bond between us. He's the one who can manipulate the power. He can communicate over a distance without getting tired, he can get into Kiptin--you know about Kiptin?" Lex interrupted himself.

When Jonathan nodded, Lex continued, "I can only get there in two ways. The first is if I'm asleep. The other is if he pulls me in. And once I'm in, my body is lifeless; I can't do anything. One time Clark managed to go to Kiptin and pull me in while he was running.

"But, even though he uses all his powers, it's as if he's afraid to find out where they come from. He won't explore what he is, and the only time he's offered to let me do tests on him was when I told him that he was changing me."

Jonathan frowned. "Is this change metaphorical, as in he's making you a better man?"

Lex's lips twitched and he shook his head. "No, although he is. But he's changing me physically, making me healthier, healing me when I'm hurt. Dr. Sutton is doing tests to help me figure out what these changes are. When I told Clark, he offered to let me--just me--test him to see what about him is changing me. But I haven't, because he didn't mean it and he doesn't want to know for himself." Lex sighed and pushed a pillow behind him so he could lean against it.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Jonathan said.

"Of course. He'll grow up to be miserable if he constantly yearns to be something that he's not, all the while ignoring who and what he really is." Lex sighed and closed his eyes.

Jonathan sighed too. "I wish you had told me. I need to know things like this."

Lex opened his eyes. "I thought I could handle this. I'm his boyfriend. I wanted to be able to handle it."

"I understand," Jonathan said heatedly, "but I need to be told about things concerning my son."

"I know that you want to..." Lex broke off, overtaken by a huge yawn.

Jonathan waited until Lex's eyes were open again, then said, "I don't want to talk about this right now. What's done is done. You didn't tell me in the past, but I want your promise you will inform me of problems Clark is having in the future."

"I'll try," Lex said. "But you have to remember that Clark's not just yours anymore. He's mine too, and sometimes there will be things between us that we don't want to share."

"I don't like it."

Lex shrugged. "You don't have to." He looked at Jonathan steadily, fighting the urge to chew on his bottom lip.

Finally, Jonathan nodded. "All right. Just make sure that if you don't tell us, that you are there for him."

"Always." Lex frowned suddenly and said, "You're being nice."

"Yes, well, surprisingly, you want the same thing for Clark that I do. You want him to be happy, and to be comfortable with himself."

Clark stuck his head in the room, his eyes red. "Your bath is ready, Lex."

Lex poured a glass of juice and downed it quickly. "Thanks," he said as he rose from the bed.

Clark moved to pull away, but Lex stopped him by placing and hand on his arm. "I love you, angel," he said softly.

A small smile curved Clark's lips. He leaned forward and kissed Lex. "I love you too." _/Baby_

Lex rolled his eyes and laughed. He kissed Clark again, and nodded in farewell to Jonathan.

As he made his way to the bathroom, Lex decided that there were worse things to be than Clark's baby.

________________________________________

"Clark," Jonathan started as he wiped grease from his hands.

Clark sighed and turned away. He should have known. Jonathan had managed not to say anything about the fight for forty-five minutes. Clark had hoped that meant he wasn't going to bring it up at all. But now that the tractor was fixed, it was clear that Jonathan wanted to talk.

"I'm fine, Dad," he said, hoping that he'd let it drop.

"Are you?"

"Yeah." He kicked the ground. "Lex is just... being difficult. I mean, he's not feeling well and all, so that's part of it. And he's upset that I've never shown him the ship, so he's being a pain."

"Why does he want to see the ship?" Jonathan asked sharply.

Clark sighed. "I don't know. Just... probably because it's a part of me. I don't think he wants to do anything to it, just see it."

"Not that I want you to show it to him... or," Jonathan amended, "would have been happy if you had before it disappeared, but why didn't you?"

"He never asked," Clark said, shrugging. "I mean, I didn't even know he cared until recently."

"Would you have shown him if he asked?"

Clark looked at the ground. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Clark, when was the last time you went do to take a look at it?"

"A month or so. Not very recently. I haven't needed to."

"Or wanted to," Jonathan guessed.

Clark didn't say anything.

"Clark." Jonathan ran his hand through his hair. "You do realize that this isn't going to go away, right? Ignoring it isn't going to help."

"Well, if it's not going away, then why do I have to deal with it all right now?" Clark asked calmly.

His father blinked and frowned. "Well. Well, because... Because it'll be better."

"Better how?"

"You're not happy now."

"No, Lex isn't happy now. I'm fine," Clark lied. "I mean, no, I don't like thinking about it, but I know it's there. And, eventually, I'll really deal with everything."

Jonathan shook his head. "Clark, you keep putting this off, and pretty soon it's going to be too late. This has been an ongoing problem since... well, since you found out that you're an alien. You mother and I... and Lex, have tried to find ways for you to deal with it, but that doesn't seem to be what you're doing."

"Dad..."

"No, Clark, listen to me," Jonathan interrupted. He put his hand on Clark's arm. "You hold everything inside. Sometimes you tell us what's going in, but you keep trying to hide it. And hiding isn't the same thing as working it out in private. If you were... then you'd be different."

"Different how?"

"Maybe you wouldn't need Lex the way you do."

Clark rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw angrily. "I get it. This is all about you not liking Lex."

"No, Clark, it's not. What I meant was... one of the reasons we started letting you spend the night at his house was that you claimed you needed it. That you needed to be near him. The same thing with the phone in your loft: you need to talk to him every night in order to calm down. Not want to; need to. And I think that's because you're, I don't know. Hiding your fears in him. And that's not fair to him."

"You're worried about him?"

"I'm worried about you," Jonathan corrected. "Not only are you uncomfortable with who you are, but you're using a loved one to hide from your fears. That's not the way to live life, Clark."

Clark pulled away and leaned against the tractor. "Dad, I... I don't mean to use anyone. But it's easier just to forget myself by going to him. He makes me happy. He makes me feel normal."

Jonathan leaned next to him. "That's great. Except you're still full of anxiety and frustration due to your origin. And it's rubbing off on Lex. Besides, normal for you isn't human, Clark. You need to find your own normal."

"Normal is normal, Dad, and aliens don't fit into that definition."

"Your mother and I aren't considered 'normal' by the town." Jonathan looked at him. "Lex is far from normal by a traditional definition. But I'd say the three of us have forged our own way and decided what is and isn't normal of us. And, for the most part, we're content with that. You need to do the same thing. And not just because you're an alien; you need to do it because it's part of growing up."

Wearily, Clark rubbed his eyes. "It's not just me being what I am, Dad. Some of it is... it's me feeling that a lot of stuff around here is my fault. Every mutant I fight, every time I look at Lex, every time Lana talks about her parents, I remember that things would have been different without me. Better."

Jonathan stepped closer to Clark and put his hand on Clark's shoulder. He squeezed it gently and said, "Do you really think that Lex's life would be better without you?"

Surprised, Clark blinked and looked at his father.

Jonathan smiled. "I may have my issues with him and his father, but I have seen Lex change since he met you. And changed for the better."

Clark flushed and looked at his feet. "I... he would have been different. I don't know if he'd been worse. I mean, he'd have hair. Maybe Lionel would have been nicer to him. Maybe..."

"Maybe you should ask him," Jonathan said pointedly.

"Yeah." Clark sighed and closed his eyes.

"As for the rest," Jonathan said, "Clark, it isn't your fault. It's not. Maybe if you take a hard look at who you are and find answers to the questions you need to ask, you won't feel this way anymore. But you have to help yourself, Clark. We--your mother, Lex, and I--can't make you feel better about who you are. We can't find the answers to your heritage, and we are not the ones who should be asking. You should. It's your life, your past, and your future. And you need to find out about it."

"What if I'm not ready?" Clark asked quietly.

"Then you find a way to make yourself ready." When Clark said nothing, Jonathan added, "No one is ever ready to ask hard questions. No one is ready to face who they are; it's hard for a reason. But you do it anyway."

"I'm scared."

"I know." Jonathan put his hand on Clark's shoulder. "Like I said: we can't help you face who you are. But, we are all here to help you, Clark."

Clark sighed and nodded. "Thanks, Dad." He went to the tractor and picked up the toolbox. "I'll go feed the cows, ok?"

"All right. And remember to think about what we talked about, ok?"

Clark nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Dad," he added with a faint smile.

The creases around Jonathan's eyes deepened as he returned the smile before turning away to do whatever task that needed doing.

Once he was gone, Clark sighed with relief and sped off to do his chores.

He didn't want to face what he was. He didn't want to know. He didn't care. Really.

The chores were finished a half an hour later. Clark tried not to use his speed near the animals. They couldn't see him, obviously, since he was moving too fast, but they could feel the wind and sense him. His father had asked him to slow down around them. For the past two months, Clark had being trying to figure out how to still go faster than normal, but slow enough to keep the animals calm. He knew that it was the type of thing that Lex would want to help him out with--run tests, record results, compare to... to something. Lex was so certain that testing his abilities, exploring them was the perfect way to make Clark more comfortable with what he was.

But it wouldn't. Clark wasn't human. And nothing was ever going to make him happy with that.

When he was done, Clark closed the gate and stood for a moment, watching the sun sink beneath the horizon. A strange feeling was sliding through him. It was something like loss. All day he'd felt... something, but for the most part, he'd been able to put a name to it: Lex. He had a fierce, gnawing need for Lex, to be inside him, to claim him. It was an ache that he didn't want to live with, but he was coping with until the time was right.

But this other feeling... it was new. And it was deeper, more in his bones kind of ache. Or...

Growling, Clark hit the fence post lightly, careful not to break it.

He was restless. 'Can't sleep, can't rest, can't find peace' restless, and he didn't know why. He didn't feel as if he were going to have nightmares, it wasn't connected to his horniness, he was just. Restless.

The sun set, the red brilliance fading into twilight. Clark headed back to the house, head low, unsure of what to do next.

Dr. Sutton was pulling away when Clark trudged to the house. She waved at Clark as she backed away; Clark waved back and watched until she was driving down the lane. She was probably going to the hospital to see Damien, he decided. Visitors were only allowed in the rooms for the next two hours or so, and Clark figured that she would want to spend time with him. He wondered if he should have gone to see Damien today, then shrugged it off. He'd go tomorrow to make sure Damien was really ok. Until then, Clark had had enough of hospitals.

He turned and went into the house. "Hey Mom," he said in a subdued voice. There was a plate of freshly baked cookies on the table; Clark reached for one.

"Wash your hands, honey" Martha said, batting his hands away.

"Sorry." Clark went to the sink. "I saw Dr. Sutton leaving."

"Yes, she dropped by while you were helping your father to see how Lex was."

"Ah." Clark nodded, lathering soap on his hands. "Uh, how is he?"

Martha glanced at him. "He's fine. Dr. Sutton said that he should be feeling normal in a few days."

"Cool." He rinsed his hands, then rewashed them.

Martha sighed. "Clark, he's in the living room. Go to him."

"But..."

"I know the two of you fought. Now it's time to make up."

He rinsed his hands again, then dried them. "Yeah, ok." He grabbed a couple cookies and went to the other room.

Lex was lounging on the couch watching "The Simpsons." One leg was stretched out in front of him, the other tucked in so his foot was resting on his thigh. He was dressed casually in black silk pajama bottoms and one of Clark's blue, long sleeve shirts with the sleeves pushed up over his elbows. His feet were bare.

"Hey," Clark said tentatively. He was uncertain of his reception.

Lex turned; his eyes were very blue from the shirt. "Hey." He traced the back of the couch with his fingertips.

"How are you feeling?"

"All right. Empty and tired, but fine."

Clark licked his bottom lip. "Tired as in sleepy tired?"

Lex shook his head. "No. It's deeper." He tilted his head, then folded his legs under him. "Come here?"

He went to Lex right away, sinking down on the couch next to him. "I brought you a cookie," he said softly, holding it out.

A wry smile on his lips, Lex took it. "Thanks, angel."

Clark looked down at his lap and began pulling his cookie apart. "What did Dr. Sutton say?"

"That I'm looking better. She said that I'm not dehydrated anymore, and all signs of shock are gone. When I told her how I felt, she said it was expected, and I should keep feeling like this for a few more days." He made a face. "If she could, she'd make me stay in bed a few more days instead of going to Metropolis tomorrow. But I have to go."

Clark furrowed his brow. "Why are you going?"

"Meeting. I have to..." He finished his cookie. "Dominic wants me to take charge of the company while Dad is hurt. He said it would look good to show family solidarity."

"You'd have to move back to Metropolis, wouldn't you?"

"Yes." Lex's eyes really looked huge; Clark figured it was because he was so pale, and the added color made them look bigger.

Clark nodded. "What about the plant?"

"I don't know." Lex rubbed his hand over his face. "Dad already announced his plans to close it, and it wouldn't look good for me to countermand that while he's hurt." He sighed and moved until he was in Clark's arms.

 _Lex?_

 _It's hard to think about this right now. It's more than just not wanting to leave you. I don't know if I can leave you right now._

Caressing Lex's back, Clark replied, _I don't know if I can let you go. Not like this._

Lex kissed Clark's neck, then rolled over so his back was resting against Clark's chest. _Are you as horny as I am?_

In answer, Clark slid his hand underneath Lex's shirt and began tracing designs on the silky skin.

Lex laughed softly in his throat and stretched, his body moving luxuriously against Clark's. _Dr. Sutton said that the chemical that's in my blood has dropped dramatically. That might be why I'm so worn out._ He rested his head on Clark's shoulder. _I can't go to Metropolis like this._

 _I can't let you go like this._ Clark nipped Lex's ear, then ran his tongue around the shell.

 _I need you, Clark._

 _But I thought you didn't want me using you anymore._

 _I'm not asking you to._

 _It sounds like it. And like you're using me, too. To heal you._

Lex sighed and pressed against Clark. _Clark, I want you so badly right now, I'm fighting to keep from ripping off our clothes and taking you. Or begging you to take me. I'm empty. I need you, and it's not about getting better or being healed. It's about..._ He broke off and bit his lip.

Clark buried his face in Lex's throat, breathing in the warm, slightly spicy scent. _You're mine._

 _Make me yours. Please._

 _Tonight._

Lex reached up and kissed Clark. Then, after they broke apart, Lex rested his head on Clark's shoulder.

"Dinner's going to be ready in a few minutes, boys," Martha said as she poked her head in the living room.

"Ok, Mom. Lex? Do you need to wash up?"

"Yeah." Lex rose gracefully and kissed Clarks' forehead, then lips. "Love you."

"Me too."

________________________________________

"You're lucky," Dominic said as he set the lumpy pudding he was trying to eat aside. "Right now, you don't have to eat this... food substitute."

Damien smiled. "I don't know if I prefer this," he replied sounding labored. He looked at the IV embedded in his arm, then back at Dominic.

Dominic returned the smile, of sadness welling in him once more. He hated this; hated seeing Damien like this. If only...

"Don't," Damien whispered, reaching for Dominic's hand.

"Dammit, Damien..."

"Don't," he repeated. He squeezed Dominic's hand. "I will recover. I'm..." He broke off and winced, shifting as he did. "I'm alive," he finished wryly. "And that is enough." With his free hand, Damien searched for the button to the pain medication and pressed it. Almost immediately, the lines creased around his eyes eased.

"I know, but... the doctor isn't sure if you'll walk again. And, if you do, you'll never walk unaided."

"I always thought I would look distinguished with a cane. In fact, there were times I thought to buy one, for pure aesthetic purposes. Besides, there are times when working with Lex, I greatly desire one."

Dominic raised his eyebrow.

Damien looked back, his expression innocent. "He is constantly attacked; if I had a cane, I would have a weapon that I could protect him with."

"Right," Dominic drawled. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Damien's forehead. "That was what you meant." A bit of stray hair was on Damien's forehead; Dominic brushed it away. "Has the feeling returned to your legs?"

"Dominic..."

"Please. Just tell me."

Damien sighed. "No. But the doctor said that it could be temporary."

Dominic bit his lower lip, gazing at the bed. "I want you to move in with me," he said softly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Move in with me," he repeated, raising his head to look into Damien's eyes. "When you are released from the hospital, move in with my while you convalesce."

Damien closed his eyes. "Dom..."

"Let me take care of you. Otherwise, I won't be able to function. I mean, I will, but I'd rather... I love you, Damien. I know that you don't feel as strongly for me as I do for you, but please. I have plenty of room. You would be in Metropolis, near the best care that any money can buy. I would pay more attention to you than Lex would because you mean more to me. And, if you are worried about Lex, he'll be in the city too, so..."

"Why?" Damien asked, interrupting Dominic.

Dominic frowned. "Why, what?"

"Why is Lex moving to the city?"

"I... I thought it would be obvious. Someone needs to run the company while Lionel is out. He is the most logical person. He is being groomed to take over when Lionel retires or... or dies. Lex needs to take charge now."

Damien looked angry, and Dominic wasn't sure why. He released Dominic's hand. "What does Lex have to say about it?"

He shrugged. "He isn't happy, but I think he sees the necessity of it." Dominic hesitated, then said, "Surely you see why he needs to go."

"I understand your reasons," he replied wearily. "But I am wary of allowing him to become too firmly entrenched in his father's business. Lex has a destiny, one that has nothing to do with his father. And, he was beginning to see it." He closed his eyes. "Lex greatest flaw is his lack of confidence. He thinks he believes in himself, acts as if he does, and yet, he still sees himself dying at a young age, mourned by none. In many ways... in many ways, the Kent boy was exactly what he needed to make him see himself as more."

"He could still achieve the destiny you want for him," Dominic said, feeling as if he'd let Damien down.

"Yes. But the timing was perfect. He is... was ready to break away and start a new life." His eyes opened again. "Will he ever be again if he moves away from the one person who encourages him to be more?"

"I'm sorry. I thought I was doing what you would have done. And, of course, I was only making things worse. As usual."

"Dominic..."

"I'll go to him now. Tell him I was wrong, and that he should go through with Lex Corp."

"No. No." Damien shook his head. "It needs to come from him now. This is his decision now, not mine. He'll do what he feels he needs to do." He took Dominic's hand again and traced his knuckles. "But I will consider moving in with you, no matter what Lex decides."

Dominic leaned over and kissed Damien lightly. It helped, knowing that he hadn't ruined their relationship with his faux pas, but not much.

________________________________________

"No, Gabe, I understand," Lex said as he paced. Clark's old room was so small, it only took him about six steps to get from one side of the room to the other. 'How can anyone live like this?' he wondered.

"Things are just more uncertain that they were when you first proposed the buyout."

Lex nodded, quite aware that Gabe couldn't see him over the cell phone. "Yes, you are right. At this point, I don't know..."

"And I have to think of Chloe," Gabe interrupted.

Lex sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I understand, Gabe. My father's injury has thrown a lot off. And I don't know the best way to proceed at this moment. I understand if you feel the same way. However, if I do decide to go through with the buyout, do you still want to be part of it?"

Gabe sighed. "I'm not sure. What guarantees can you give me?"

"Well... If we proceed with the buyout, our chances are the same as they were before. We'll either make a success of the plant, or it'll fail. If the buyout doesn't go through," Lex sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'll do my best to keep the plant open. You can either continue your job at the plant, or transfer. And I'll make sure that you are set if I can't convince the board to reopen, I'll make sure that you're set with a good job wherever you want."

"When will I know?" Gabe asked after a moment.

Lex shrugged. "I'm meeting with the board tomorrow; I can call you with my decision after it's done."

There was silence over the line before Gabe sighed again. "I have my doubts, Lex. Even before the tornado, I wasn't completely sold on the buyout. And now... I'll need time to think about it all."

"Well, how about this?" Lex said, mind racing. "You take the summer off. Luthor Corp will set you and Chloe up in an apartment for the summer, expenses paid. When you've decided what you want to do, you can call me. If you decide to leave the company, then you'll leave with glowing referrals."

"Really?" Gabe sounded skeptical.

"Yes. I would never do anything that might adversely affect either you or your daughter. I understand the risk in what I'm asking you to do, and I won't hold anything against you if you decide you can't take that risk."

"Thank you, Lex. That's real decent of you."

"You're welcome. I'll call you tomorrow after the meeting." Lex hung up. "Fuck," he swore. He tossed the phone aside, wondering what he could have done to make that conversation go the way he'd wanted it too.

"Hey," a soft voice said from the door.

He opened his eyes. Chloe was standing in the hallway, her purse slung over her shoulder.

"Hi, Chloe; what are you doing here?"

She stepped inside the room, looking uncertain. "I came to see you and Clark. Mrs. Kent said that he's in the shower, but she thought that you were awake."

Lex spread his hands, presenting himself. "As you see." He paused, then remarked, "I just spoke to your father."

"I know. I heard." She was twisting her hands, obviously nervous and uncomfortable.

Lex hoped it wasn't on his behalf. Scratch that. He did want her to be embarrassed for him. Lex was beginning to like Chloe enough to want her to be embarrassed for her father on Lex's behalf. After all, even though Lex wasn't sure what he was going to do, it would have been nice for Gabe to tell Lex that he still wanted to go through it the buyout.

Lex sighed, a wave of weariness washing over him.

"Are you ok?" Chloe asked.

"I'm fine. Exhausted, but fine." He sat on the bed, grabbed a pillow and shoved it behind him so he was propped against the wall. "It's been a rough few days."

"I know. I haven't even gotten a chance to talk to Clark. Not really. And I don't know what to say." She lifted her hand and chewed on her thumbnail.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm, uh, leaving next Thursday. The day after school lets out, my father is taking me to Metropolis."

Lex sighed quietly. "Have you told Clark?"

"No."

"Great." Lex massaged his suddenly aching forehead. "Why are you leaving so soon? I thought your internship didn't start until the last week of June."

"Family get together. We're going to visit my aunt's family who are from out of state and take them sightseeing. Then we might go to Gotham and see Dad's brother's family. Usually my family gets together the last week of June, and my dad doesn't want to miss that because I'm busy. He..." Chloe bit her lip and sighed. "He really wants me to feel like I have more in this world than just him. Family's really important to him."

Lex could tell by the way she said it that Chloe had revealed something that she didn't reveal to a lot of people. He appreciated that, and was touched that she trusted him enough to do that. If it had been almost anyone else, Lex would file the information away for later use; but this was Chloe. And Chloe was his... friend.

He took a deep breath and did something that he'd never thought he'd do: he held out his hand to take Chloe's.

She looked at him a moment, probably wondering why Lex had gone so still. It was force of habit; he wasn't used to offering to touch anyone except for Clark, and he was nervous.

Finally, Chloe put her hand in his, looking almost quizzical as she did.

Lex released a breath he hadn't known he was holding and squeezed her hand gently. "I think that's great. It's nice to have an extended family you're close to." Lex tried to remember the last time he'd seen his mother's sister, and failed. His grandparents were dead--all of them--and he only had one aunt. The Luthor's were nebulous, free floating. Their entire family consisted of Lionel and Lex. Lex never thought about it before, but he supposed he missed the comfort an extended family could have given him. Could have. Probably not, though.

"Thanks, Lex," Chloe said, blushing. After a moment, she pulled her hand away, not really looking at him. "So, uh," she cleared her throat. "Uh, I need to tell Clark about me leaving."

"Could you wait to tell him?" Lex asked, not wanting to have to deal with Clark losing another friend right now. Clark was going through enough as it was, and since they didn't know if Chloe was going to come back... He wasn't going to be happy. "Maybe a few days?"

Chloe made a face. "I don't know, it'd feel like I... I was hiding it or something. Besides, it really feels like I'd be waiting until one foot was out the door before dropping it on him, you know?"

"I see your point. Yet, this evening might not be the best time."

"Why not?"

 _Because the next time I see Clark, he might whisk me away to fuck me senseless and he can't do that if you're here,_ Lex thought.

"I don't know," he finally said. He was too tired to think quickly, and too horny to think coherently. If he didn't have sex soon, he was liable to do something stupid, like jump Chloe. "We'll tell him when he comes in." Lex stifled a yawn. "Sit down."

Instead of taking the desk chair, Chloe sat on the bed and tucked her feet under her. "Will you tell him?"

"No. You're the one leaving; you do it. I'll be here to pick up the pieces. It's my job."

Chloe looked put out. "That's so not fair. I want to be the one to pick up the pieces."

"That job is reserved for his significant other."

She was silent a moment, then asked impishly, "Care to switch jobs?"

"I thought you had a girlfriend."

"Well, yeah, sort of, but that doesn't stop Clark from being the most gorgeous person on earth--next to you, of course." She smiled. "Besides; I'm sure Sydney would understand."

"Hey, Chloe," Clark said as he walked in. His skin was still damp and hair plastered to his forehead. He was dressed, though, although his shirt clung to him in slightly damp patches, as if he'd dressed quickly to join them.

Chloe smiled, eyes running over his body. "Hey, Clark. How are you?"

"I'm good. You?" He sat on the bed next to Lex; one leg was stretched out behind Lex, the other curled up so his foot touched Lex's thigh. Sitting as he was, his body was practically curled around Lex. His body heat seemed to caress the edge of Lex's senses, holding him gently.

Lex felt himself melt slightly, his mind _opening_ to allow Clark in.

"Pretty good." Chloe brushed some hair from her face. As she did, a bracelet fell from her wrist to her elbow.

"What's that?" Clark asked. He reached out and grabbed her arm.

Lex watched in amusement as her cheeks turned pink. "Uh," Chloe said. "It's a good luck charm. Sort of. Sydney express-mailed it to me because of everything that's happened recently. She made it last summer at camp and thought I might need it."

"The fact that you've survived everything isn't good enough luck?" Lex asked lazily, touching the bracelet. He placed his free hand on Clark's thigh.

It wasn't expensive, or all that pretty. The bracelet was made of hemp with purple, red, and green beads woven into the center. It was well worn and frayed, but Chloe's eyes shone when she spoke about it, so Lex refrained from making any comments about it.

"Cool," Clark said after a moment. He rolled it back to her wrist and set her arm down. "I hope it does bring you luck." As he pulled his hand back, he brushed against Lex's arm, and ran his fingers up to Lex's shoulder, lightly petting.

"Thank you, Clark." Chloe beamed at him.

Clark smiled back at her. "So... how was your day?" he asked finally.

"Good. I printed out the pictures from the dance." She turned and pulled a stack of pictures from her purse. "They turned out really good."

He took them, a smile crossing his face as he did. "Who took them?"

"A bunch of different people from our class. I asked them to take cameras to the dance so I could a) have a good selection for the Torch and b) hopefully get a few of us that weren't taken when we were posing. Which there are quite a few of. Anyway, we met at the Torch today. Well, those of us who could, did. And we picture swapped." She smiled, wrinkling her nose as she did. "I know it seems frivolous, but I thought I should run a light, happy story to go along with the tornado."

"That's a good idea," Lex said, looking at a picture of Pete and his girlfriend that Clark had handed him.

Next to him, Clark went still.

"Clark?" Lex turned to him, concerned.

Clark's eyes were fixed on the picture he was holding, a strange, sad look in his eye. "Uh... when was this taken?" he asked.

Chloe leaned across Lex to look at the picture; she smelled like baby powder. "Oh." Her voice sounded a little off, so Lex leaned forward to look at the picture; they were all so close that their heads were brushing together.

It was a picture of Whitney leaning against some lockers. His arms were crossed, face turned slightly, eyes gazing at the distance. From the wistful, yearning expression in his eyes, Lex figured that Whitney had probably been looking at Clark.

He felt a pang of jealousy in his stomach, but subdued it the best he could. Whitney was gone, and Clark was Lex's.

Clark ran his hand up Lex's leg and squeezed. "Chloe?" He looked at her from under his eyelashes.

"I'm not sure. I think maybe the day before the dance or something. Like I said: I was collecting pictures and some of the people had taken some from before the dance."

Clark glanced at Lex, and then the picture. "It's good. You should give a copy to his mother." He seemed reluctant to part with it.

After a moment, Lex sighed internally and braced himself. "Do you ever put pictures in your journal, Clark?" he asked.

"Uh... I've drawn a few pictures. You know, stick figures and a few doodles. I've thought about it before, but I... no. Why?"

Lex exchanged glances with Chloe, then took the picture from Clark's fingers. "I think it's time to start." He pushed Chloe back, smirking at her as he did, and stretched across the bed to place the picture on the dresser. "Just remember to take it with you before you go to bed."

Clark smiled gratefully at Lex. "I will. Thanks." He kissed Lex on the cheek, and sent a ^wave^ of love at Lex.

Lex squeezed his eyes shut. The deliberate mental contact brought Lex's attention to how close Clark was, physically and mentally. Clark's heat and scent wrapped around him in a thick haze causing lust flooded him; Lex bit his lip, trying to distract himself with pain.

 _That was a mistake._ Clark said. He sounded strained.

 _Yeah._ Lex felt shaky as Clark ^pulled^ away. But he seemed reluctant to part from Lex physically.

Clark began flipping through the pictures again. "Chloe. You look beautiful." His voice quavered and his color heightened as he fought back his own lust.

Chloe's cheeks turned pink. "Thanks, Clark." She had pulled away again and was fidgeting with her bracelet.

Lex took the picture and looked at it. "You really do look very lovely, Chloe. You should dress up more often."

 _You'd look pretty in the dress too, Lex._

 _Shut. Up._ Lex said stiffly as another wave of lust washed over him through the partially opened barrier. He exhaled hard and rubbed his temples.

"Are you all right?" Chloe asked. She picked up a picture Lex had dropped.

"I'm just tired, Chloe," Lex replied, trying not to grab Clark.

"And jealous that I think you're beautiful," Clark added with a smile in his voice.

"Funny, Clark."

"Sorry." But Clark didn't sound very sorry. He kissed the nape of Lex's neck. _Sorry; I can't stop touching you._

Lex cleared his throat. "Uh, it doesn't matter if he thinks you're beautiful, Chloe. After all, if I think you're too much of a threat, I'll just have you sent away."

She arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really? And where, exactly, are you going to send me? Metropolis?"

"Metropolis is too close. Clark can go anytime he wants."

Chloe's eyes flashed in approval when he said that. He could tell that she still wasn't ready to make her announcement, but appreciated him trying to soften the blow.

"No," Lex continued. "I'd have to send you further. Somewhere you'd be less likely to have contact with him. Somewhere like South America. Or in a swamp so far from civilization, there'd be no Internet access. And," he added, smirking, "no indoor plumbing."

"No!" Chloe mock-screamed, falling back on the bed, hand pressed to her forehead. "A fate worse than death."

"I'm sure you'd find a way to get a message to me, Chloe," Clark said. "You're brilliant. And the moment I discovered Lex's dastardly deed, I'd be there in a flash."

"I... I suppose I could learn how to send smoke signals," Chloe said, a hopeful note entering her voice. "Or train pigeons to deliver messages. Or," she added, lips twitching, "an owl."

Clark grinned. "Just as long as it's not Errol. It'd never find me."

"I'd get a smart owl."

"What?" Lex asked, confused.

"It's Harry Potter stuff, Lex," Clark said as he ran his hand up and down Lex's back slowly. "The wizards use owls to send letters to each other. But, speaking of Metropolis, Chloe, where are you going to stay while you're there for your internship?"

Chloe blinked and sat up. "Uh," she said, shooting a glance at Lex, "I'm... I'm not exactly sure. Originally, I was going to stay at my cousin's apartment, but now... I'm not sure."

He frowned, glancing at Lex. "Why not?"

"Well, uh, because... because..."

"Because I'm going to set Chloe and her father up in an apartment all summer," Lex said softly. He placed his hand on Clark's thigh again. Once it was there, he couldn't help massaging Clark's leg. Lex was beginning to grow very warm, and his body was screaming for more contact with Clark.

At Lex's touch, Clark opened the bond a little more, vibrations of happiness and pleasure filling him and flowing across the bond to Lex. Still, Clark was able to focus his attention on what was going on.

"Since when is Chloe's dad going to Metropolis too? Oh." Understanding dawned in Clark's eyes. "Got it. The buyout." He looked from Lex to Chloe, then down at the quilt. "If it doesn't go through, Mr. Sullivan isn't going to have a job, so what would he stay? And why would you stay?" He scooted closer to Lex and ran his hand up to Lex's shoulders.

"I don't want to leave," Chloe said. She twisted her hands in her lap.

Chloe twisted her hands and chewed on her bottom lip.

"I know, Chloe." Clark smiled faintly at her. "I know that it's not your decision. And it's fine. Well, not fine, but it's not like you're moving to Africa or something. It's Metropolis." Clark squeezed Lex's shoulder harder and said, "I can get there in a couple min... hours."

 _Clark._ Lex said warningly.

 _Sorry. I can't think straight._ He brushed his lips over Lex's cheek, causing a fountain of tingles to wash over Lex.

Lex bit his lip and shuddered.

"And I can come down here like once a month," Chloe said. She shot a concerned look at Lex, confusing his arousal for not feeling well. "I mean, this place is story central. I can do research and stuff about the meteor rocks. If no one else ever realizes what they do, when I'm a real reporter, I... Uh. Not that I wouldn't come down to visit you, Clark," she added.

Clark returned her smile. "I know, Chloe. But I'm still going to miss you, you know?"

Chloe practically melted under Clark's warm gaze. "I'm going to miss you too, Clark."

Clark leaned forward and gave Chloe a quick hug. Since part of his body was behind Lex, it brought Clark into closer contact. Not just closer contact, but it brought Clark flush against Lex's back until Lex felt as if he were swallowed whole by Clark.

Arousal, sharp and painful, flooded Lex. He almost moaned out loud as his cock swelled, sweat breaking out over his body.

 _Lex!_ Clark mentally gasped as Lex's need hit him.

 _Sorry._ Lex's mental voice grew breathy in response to his physical need for air. He wondered what the fuck was going on with him; normally, it was Clark who was more the slave to his body, the alien part of him taking over when he was pushed past the limit. And yet, although Lex could feel the response in Clark's body, it was Lex who was fighting against his urge to push Chloe out of the room and pounce Clark.

Clark pulled away from Lex quickly and placed his hand on Lex's back.

"Don't," Lex ground out through gritted teeth. He climbed off the bed and made his way to the far side of the room where he pressed his forehead into the wall.

"What's going on?" Chloe sounded concerned.

"I think you should probably go," Clark told her.

"Is he okay?"

"He's been doing this all day," Clark said anxiously. "He'll be okay for a while, and then start feeling really bad all of the sudden."

Lex took a deep breath, trying to fight back his arousal. "I'm sorry, Chloe," he said stiffly, strained. "But I really don't feel well."

"It's no problem, Lex. Just feel better soon." He could hear her climb off the bed. "Take care of him, Clark. And I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay. Sorry again."

"It's no problem Clark." Lex heard footsteps, then, from down the hall, Chloe said, "Bye, Mrs. Kent."

"Mom's coming," Clark said unnecessarily."

Lex went to the closet and opened it, digging through his clothes.

"Chloe didn't stay very long," Martha said from the door. "Is everything all right?"

"I'm just tired, Mrs. Kent," Lex said, glancing at her. He used the door of the closet to hide his body.

She nodded. "Well, get some rest. Jonathan and I are going to bed. If you need anything..."

"I can get him anything he needs, Mom," Clark promised.

She smiled. "Good. Goodnight."

"Night, Mrs. Kent." Lex managed to sound almost normal. _Clark?_  
 _Wait._

Footsteps disappeared down the hall. Lex held his breath, counting slowly.

A door closed; immediately, Clark said, "All right. Come on." He picked Lex up and cradled him against his body. And then, Clark took off running.

Lex squeezed his eyes shut, holding onto Clark for dear life. He was terrified by the speed, and a little nauseous, but, at the same time, he trusted Clark implicitly. Clark wouldn't let anything happen to him. A small smile curved his lips, and he clenched his fingers in Clark's shirt. The last thing he wanted right now was to throw up, but, if he did, Lex had a feeling that Clark wouldn't stop.

Abruptly, the world stopped moving.

"Hey," Clark said softly, setting Lex on the ground.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey."

Eyes dark and glinting in the moonlight, Clark leaned forward and kissed Lex. His mouth was hot and demanding, his tongue forcing its way into Lex's mouth.

Lex moaned softly and greeted Clark's tongue with enthusiasm. He allowed himself to be pushed into the soft dirt beneath him as his fingers scrambled at the buttons on Clark's shirt. There were too many layers between them and every nerve ending screamed to feel Clark's skin pressed against his.

"Clark," he said breathlessly, and ripped the shirt away. The buttons scattered on the earth.

Clark pulled back, face dark. "Brace yourself," he whispered, and then, Lex was caught in the whirlwind again. When it was over, they were both naked.

Clark lay down again, settling his body between Lex's legs. "You're perfect," he sighed, biting down Lex's chest, leaving a trail of pain and fire in his wake.

Lex arched as the blunt teeth sank just under his nipple, crying out softly. His cock was trapped between their bodies, still painfully hard. He thrust against Clark gently, eyes falling shut at the pleasure that washed through him. As Clark kissed and bit down his torso, Lex trailed his fingers through Clark's hair, down his back, up and down his crack, and then tapped up his spine, mapping Clark's body.

"I, uh," Clark gasped, rocking his cock into Lex's leg. "Need you to..."

He smiled and surged into Clark. When Clark moaned, Lex scratched his nails down Clark's back.

"Lex," Clark groaned, arching his back. His tongue moistened his lips as he began panting. "Don't." He reached back and grabbed Lex's hands so he could trap Lex's wrists in one hand.

"Clark," Lex protested. "I want to touch you."

White teeth gleamed in the moonlight, and Clark shook his head. "I'm sorry, baby." He lowered Lex's arms to the ground, and pinned them above his head. "You smell like the hospital, and the storm. You smell hurt. I..." He broke off and bent over Lex's body, brushing his lips over Lex's head.

Lex tried to relax, even as his body demanded that he roll Clark over and fuck him senseless. As hungry as his body was, he knew that his reaction was different from Clark's. It was a pattern now, one that Lex got. In order to truly reclaim Lex, Clark needed to explore Lex's body until he was satisfied. At least Clark was coherent, unlike some other times.

"Shit," he groaned as Clark's hot tongue probed a very sensitive spot behind his ear. He writhed under Clark, feeling soil cling to his back and twist to accommodate the movement of his body.

Clark's lips were slowly traveling down Lex's body. He brushed each eyelid, across Lex's forehead, down his temples, both cheeks, and then lips.

"You have such a beautiful mouth," Clark sighed, kissing him.

Lex lifted his head and kissed Clark back. Clark's tongue slid slowly out of his mouth, licking lightly along Lex's bottom lip, causing him to shudder. Gently, Clark continued his exploration of Lex's mouth, touching each part lightly with the tip of his tongue; he scraped it along Lex's teeth, and then slid out slowly, making sure to put pressure on a sensitive portion behind Lex's teeth. Tingles like lighting raced down Lex's spine, making him gasp.

The kiss caused Lex to grow harder, hips squirming, cock needing some form of pressure. Tears were building behind his eyes as the tension in his groin grew, but his hands were still trapped over his head.

Clark hummed, his throat resting on Lex's shoulder as he nuzzled Lex's neck. The vibrations in Lex's body were slight, but it seemed to resonate, until it felt as if Clark's noises were coming from inside Lex instead of from the outside in. His body was singing, almost, in the same frequency as Clark's.

"Clark," Lex whispered raggedly, swallowing hard at the buzzing in his body. It felt like a warm pool was spreading out from his stomach, a ripple traveling under his skin from Clark's humming.

"Yes?" Clark replied, lips on Lex's chest. He was using his teeth now, biting small marks across and down Lex's chest, then licked the slightly bruised skin.

"I'm buzzing," he said, groan in his voice as Clark began to suck on his nipple.

"I know." Clark closed his eyes and began to suck in earnest.

Lex felt the answering pull in his stomach, as if Clark were trying to suck it out through his nipples. Toes curled in pleasure, Lex stiffened, barely breathing.

With his free hand--the one not trapping Lex to the ground--Clark began tracing down Lex's body. His fingers curled around Lex's cock, stroking.

"Come for me, Lex," he said softly, pulling away from Lex's chest.

Lex's feet pressed into the ground, hips bucking into Clark's hand. "Cl-Clark" he bit out, eyes squeezed shut.

Clark stroked harder. He thrust into Lex's groin, his cock pressed into the crease between Lex's hip and thigh as his hand worked Lex.

Pressure built unbearably in Lex's body, pooling and gathering in his groin. He was so close. His heart pounded in his ears, pulse rushed through his body and his limbs trembled.

And then, Clark latched onto his already sore nipple and bit.

The delicious pain shot directly to Lex's cock. He arched off the ground, screaming loudly. His cock pulsed as he came, spilling himself over Clark's hand.

Still shuddering from the after effects of his orgasm, Lex fell back to the ground, beads of sweat sliding down his cheeks. His eyes were still closed, head lying almost listlessly against the soft pillow of earth.

"I should make you do that more often," Clark said, releasing Lex's hands.

Lex pried his eyes open to gaze at Clark.

With his come-soaked hand, Clark stroked his cock, coating it with Lex's semen. "Every morning, before school, I should come over and watch you. Watch you touch yourself." He bent over as he stroked himself, his tongue licking in and around Lex's naval. "Or do it myself," he continued, breath hot on Lex's sweat and spit wet skin. "Pull you in front of a mirror, and have you watch yourself fuck my hand. My mouth. And watch your face when it looks like that." He slid his tongue from Lex's naval and moved down, licking up and down his soft cock.

"You should," Lex said, gazing at Clark though lazy eyes.

Clark smirked. "Maybe I will." Then he grabbed Lex's legs and hoisted them. He hooked them over his shoulders and tilted Lex's pelvis.

"Clark?"

Instead of answering, Clark lowered his face as his fingers spread Lex's ass cheeks apart.

Lex tensed in anticipation, unable to see Clark's face any longer, almost helpless in his grasp.

At first, there was the faintest feeling of air against him. Lex bit his lip, then almost broke the skin as Clark's tongue licked the sensitive opening.

"Yes," Lex hissed, trying to move, but Clark held him in place.

Clark did it again, licking just the outside, not going any deeper. The tip of his tongue traced the puckered opening, very lightly at first, then a little harder, with more intent. He circled it one way, teasing the flesh until Lex was whimpering, then stopped and blew a stream of air on it until the skin was dry again.

"Like that?" Clark asked. His fingers dug into Lex's hips painfully.

"Yes," Lex replied. "More, please."

He didn't need to beg. As soon as the please left his lips, Clark's tongue was back. He thrust into Lex deeply.

Once again, Lex tried to press into Clark, but he couldn't. All he could do was lie still and be pleasured, feeling Clark's broad, slick tongue thrust in and out, hard and fast until Lex's cock was hard again, hips twisting in the air as much as he could, fingers scrambling for purchase in the soft soil.

"Clark, please," Lex croaked finally, sweat dripping down his face and drying quickly in the night air. "I need you."

Clark thrust once more, twisting his tongue inside Lex before withdrawing completely. "I need you, too." He lowered Lex to the ground and pressed a kiss against his lips.

"Shoot," he muttered when he drew away. He rose to his knees and began pawing through the pile of clothing next to them.

"What?"

"I shouldn't have waited after you came; now my cock's sticky. It's not slick enough."

Lex propped himself on his elbows, watching Clark pull a small tube from his pants. "I didn't mind. That you waited."

Clark grinned. "No. It didn't seem like you did." As he flipped the cap, he bent over and kissed Lex's big toe.

He closed his eyes and lay back, stretching as he did. The emptiness that had been inside him was fading, replaced by a haze of satisfaction and anticipation.

Clark licked and kissed up Lex's leg. When he began teasing the crease between Lex's thigh and hip, Lex swore. Tendrils of pleasure curled from that spot. They encircled his cock and bathed it with a hazy heat that spread over Lex's body. His skin felt flushed, and prickled in the cool night air.

"Open your eyes," Clark said softly as he lifted Lex's hips once more.

Lex complied, breathing heavily.

Slowly--too slowly--Clark slid inside Lex. It didn't hurt, but Lex's breath caught anyway, his body tensing.

"Shhh," Clark soothed, _opening_ Lex.

The world around Lex disappeared, even though his eyes were still open and locked in Clark's. All he could feel and see was the pleasure running through him, and the sensory net that bound him and Clark together.

Clark began moving in him, both his body and mind. There were tears and catches in the net which Clark fixed, always ^stroking^ along the threads until Lex was whimpering in pleasure. Lex's legs wound around Clark's hips, kicking him slightly as he tried to urge Clark on, chanting, "Harder."

Clark, though, wouldn't be rushed. His face was buried in Lex's neck, biting and licking at the skin. Each bite zinged through Lex until his cock was twitching and leaking, the sensory net vibrating even more. And Clark kept _rolling_ through him like a fiery wave, marking Lex from the inside out. Healing him.

"Clark," Lex groaned.

In response, Clark _squeezed_ deep inside him. It felt as if something exploded. His voice hoarse, Lex threw his head back and screamed. His back arched once more before he slammed back to the earth. He released the ground beneath him and grabbed his cock, which was painfully hard and begging for release.

"Angel, please," he begged. "Please, harder." He stroked himself.

Clark propped himself up over Lex. "Look at me," he demanded, voice low.

Lex forced his eyes open.

Clark began moving his hips faster, slamming into Lex.

Lex groaned, eyes almost falling shut, but he managed to keep them open. Clark's fists were clenched around his upper arms, bruising him. Pain blossomed and Lex wondered if the bruises would be visible in the morning, or be healed. But the pain didn't matter, because Clark was inside him, _filling_ him, _rolling_ through him and spreading waves of ecstasy.

"God," Clark ground out, face tense as he pistoned his hips. He was panting now, beads of sweat hanging from his hair.

The pleasure grew until Lex's chest felt tight. It was hard to breathe; his chest was constricted, as if he were having an asthma attack. But Lex didn't care. He was so close, he could feel the pleasure building in him like an inferno.

He jerked his cock roughly and squeezed himself around Clark. "Harder," he demanded harshly.

Clark nodded and pulled out. Immediately, Lex rolled over, body screaming from the sudden lack of contact.

When he was on his knees, Clark reached for Lex and gripped him tightly around the waist. His body was draped over Lex's, cock lined up with his entrance.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured as he slammed in again.

Lex screamed wordlessly, pain and pleasure blossoming from the spot.

There was a sharp bite on his shoulder blade; Lex could feel the skin break. His fingers were digging into the dirt, body hot and alive, every nerve singing.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensory network. Clark was glowing brightly, shining like a star. He radiated heat and love and pleasure; Lex wanted to bury himself in it. He could imagine himself falling into Clark and losing himself, losing himself to the pleasure and power that Clark had to offer.

Without thinking, Lex _reached_ out and wrapped his 'hand' around one of the beads in Clark's net. Clark bucked when he did, moaning loudly. He bit Lex's earlobe, cock twitching deep inside Lex.

Encouraged, Lex began ^stroking^ the bead, ^kneading^ it in his 'hand.' He could feel Clark responding, a part of him ^reaching^ for Lex and doing the same.

His arms were shaking so badly, Lex couldn't support himself anymore. He dropped to his elbows, forehead pressed into the ground, his concentration still turned inward. He could still feel his body, feel Clark slam into him, feel the air caress his sweaty back, the dirt beneath his arms, but the main source of pleasure was the net. It was his world.

Lex felt himself drowning in Clark, and he ^spread^ himself so he could touch more and more of the beads. There was one, just within reach, that glowed and pulsed. Reaching for it, Lex felt a surge rush through him like lighting, lighting every nerve on fire.

"Clark!" he screamed, coming so hard the world tinged with black around him.

Clark's suddenly ^flared^, bursting in a star-like haze. Dimly, over his own shouting, Lex could hear Clark shouting his name. The blackness faded slightly and Lex could feel Clark's seed pouring into his limp body, and Clark wrapping himself around Lex, holding him closely.

It was a long time before Lex was aware of any more than that. He was jerked back to consciousness when his cheek came into contact with the ground once more and he realized that they had been floating.

He laughed. "Was it good for you?" he asked, propping himself up on an elbow.

Clark rolled onto his side, bringing Lex with him. He was still buried deep inside Lex, his mind casually ^tangled^ with Lex's. "More than good," Clark sighed, voice lazy. He kissed the nape of Lex's neck. "God, I needed that."

"Me too." Lex closed his eyes and rested his head against Clark. His hand sought Clark's, and he interlaced their fingers. "Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?"

"You might have, but it should be repeated." He kissed Lex again. "I love you, too."

"I know." He yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

Clark sighed and nuzzled him. "I'll take you back to the house."

"No." Lex tightened his hold on Clark's hand, holding him in place. "I want to stay here for a while. Just to..." He trailed off and sighed.

Carefully, Clark slid out of him and propped himself up. "What's wrong, baby?"

Lex groaned. "I can't stop you, can I?"

"Nope." Grinning mischievously, Clark kissed him and lay back down. "Chalk it up to my lack of imagination that I can't think of a better name." He pulled Lex tighter to him, then, as if an after though, reached over and pulled his shirt so it rested on top of both of them. "So, talk to me."

Lex rolled onto his back, still holding Clark's hand. "It's nothing. I just feel like I haven't had a moment to just... be since Dad made the announcement about the plant. I've missed you."

"Me too." Clark stretched his arm out and rested his head on it. "I thought I was being stupid. I mean, you were right there for most of the time. We were together. And, still. It was like we weren't. It... hurt. How much I needed to be with you."

"Yes," Lex whispered.

They lay together in silence for a long time. Lex closed his eyes and sighed, then opened them again so he could gaze up at the stars. He'd lived in Smallville for over eight months now, and he'd never really just taken a moment to look around. At first he was too resentful, and then he was too busy to think of it. If he needed a moment to relax, he looked to Clark and found solace in him.

And now Lex might be leaving. So he looked, feeling, as he did, the stress and tension of the past few days flow out of him. Everything around him seemed bigger, and, abruptly, his problems seemed smaller. Well, not his father; no matter how hard he tried, Lex knew that his father was always going to be there, influencing his thoughts and choices.

A breeze blew over them as the temperature began dropping. Lex shivered as the sweat on his skin dried and he moved closer to Clark, trying to take advantage of the heat he radiated.

Clark pulled Lex to him, and rested his hand on Lex's upper chest. "You are so beautiful," he said in a quietly. He lifted his hand to trace Lex's face. "Do you know what I was thinking when I first saw you?"

"Oh, shit?" Lex guessed, smiling softly.

"No." Clark kissed him. "I saw you, through the window, and all I could think was, 'Wow.' You were so... Just so. Perfect. I couldn't move." He traced Lex's jaw line. "Well, I was thinking, 'wow' and 'I forgive you.'"

Lex laughed deep in his chest; it wasn't a happy laugh. "I kept thinking, 'I'm so sorry.'"

Clark kissed the back of his head and hooked his leg over Lex's hip to keep him closer. "I know." He began tracing lightly up and down Lex's arm. "When did you first realize that you could read my mind?"

"The first time we kissed," Lex answered promptly. "That day in the tree house. I heard it before then, but I didn't realize it until we fell asleep together in the tree house and I saw the accident from your point of view."

"Ah." Lips pressed into the back of Lex's head again. "I can't remember if I ever heard you in my mind before I found out that you could read mine." His hand drifted lower under the shirt until it was splayed across Lex's belly.

"What I wonder is if I ever heard you the years after we left Kiptin."

"No. You can't do it over a distance, and I guess I forgot the ability or something. But when we met again..." He trailed off.

Lex laughed and turned his head so he could see Clark. "Our two most important meetings involved me near death. And you saving me."

Clark frowned, gazing at Lex's face. Lex could pinpoint the exact second when Clark figured out what Lex meant. "You would have woken up without me," he said.

"Maybe. I don't know. What would have been the point?"

"Life." Clark kissed him again, turning Lex's head further even as he shifted to take some of the strain off him. "You have too much to live for."

"No, I didn't. Not then. I wanted never to wake up." Lex sighed and turned away so the back of his head was to Clark again. Gazing out at the dark field that stretched forever, he said, "That's why I was in Kiptin. Well, before it was Kiptin. I could hear Dad talking, and I knew that where he was was the one place I never wanted to be again."

"So why did you wake up?"

Lex hitched a shoulder. "I got lonely waiting in Kiptin for you. You kept leaving me, going back to the real world where you had two people falling more and more in love with you every day. I could sense it, even though I didn't know where you came from." He licked his lower lip. "And you told me to wake up."

"How?" Clark trailed his fingers down Lex's arm, caressing so lightly goose bumps broke out on the skin. "I thought I didn't speak English."

"Well, I guess you didn't tell me, exactly. I was lying on the bed when you got there. When you saw me, you started crying. You kept touching my face, rubbing my cheeks, and saying, 'Lex. Lex.' I tried everything. I pulled out your toys. I sang a song. I told you a story. And finally, I told you about my mother. You stopped crying so hard when I was talking about her, and when I was done, you grabbed my wrist, shook it, and pointed at the ceiling. I asked what you wanted, and you started crying again and pointed more insistently." Lex laughed. "I finally got the idea that you wanted me to leave.

"I didn't want to. I was scared to go back to Dad, but even more scared that I'd never get into Kiptin again. I asked... I asked if I'd ever see you again."

"What did I do?"

"Took my hand and put it over your heart. You said, "Piek ric." And I knew that you'd be there, that somehow, we'd see each other again." He turned his head and looked at Clark. "And I was right."

"Piek ric, Lex," Clark whispered, kissing him.

"I love you, too, Clark."

They kissed for a long time. Lex could feel Clark growing hard against his thigh, and was glad. He'd been feeling better since they'd had sex, but Lex still felt empty. Needy. He needed Clark, still. Probably always.

"I need you," Clark breathed into Lex's skin, stroking intently down his chest.

"Me too." Lex threaded his fingers through Clark's hair, kissing him again. He could feel his cock stirring once more.

His hand slid down Lex's body and found Lex's cock. He stroked steadily, until Lex was fully hard. "You sure you're up for this?"

"Are you kidding?" Lex laughed. Clark raised Lex's leg slowly and hooked his elbow underneath. "I'm always ready."

As if to test the assertion, Clark slid into Lex slowly. At some point, he'd put more lube on his cock, and he slid in smoothly until he was buried in Lex, hips flush against Lex's body.

"You ok?" Clark asked, his voice strained. He undulated his hips slowly.

"Yes."

"Good." He began to pump his hips at an almost leisurely pace, moving in and out of Lex's body, brushing ever so slightly against Lex's prostate when he moved in.

Lex's face was screwed up in concentration. In this position, there wasn't much he could do but allow Clark to move and make sure his leg stayed raised. Of course, Clark was even doing that job, allowing Lex to stretch out on the ground and allow the pleasure to wash over him in waves.

They didn't speak as Clark moved inside him. The cool night air brushed over them, oblivious to the small moans and gasps that sounded every once in awhile. This wasn't a frantic coupling that they were driven to by instinct; it wasn't passionate and rough as their lovemaking each week-end often was. This was something else, something deeper, and neither wanted it to end.

Lex found that he was ^opening^ himself without any prompting or conscious thought of his own. It just happened, his mind opening more and more and ^drawing^ Clark deeper inside, until their pleasure was one.

"Oh, God, Lex," Clark whimpered, momentarily losing his rhythm. "I can feel inside you. Like I'm inside."

"I know." Lex's voice was ragged with need, body hot and fevered.

Clark bit his lower lip, rocking into Lex more intently. Pleasure washed through him once more, and Lex closed his eyes, his hand wrapped around his cock and stroking in time with Clark's thrusts.

"I'm going to miss you tomorrow," Clark whispered, dropping kisses along Lex's sweat-slicked flesh.

"Me too." It came out as a breathy moan, so Lex switched to mental speak. _But it's just for the day. I'll be home soon._

Clark's thrusts were becoming a bit more erratic, the languid smoothness disappearing. Lex could feel the pressure building inside Clark, kindling an answering response in Lex's body.

 _Come for me, angel._ Lex arched his head back, seeking Clark's lips.

Clark groaned softly when his lips connected with Lex's. His body tensed and he came, moaning into Lex's mouth. His energy ^flooded^ into Lex, causing him to convulse.

"Clark!" Lex cried softly. Pleasure built inside him and burst. Stars burst behind his eyes and Lex came quietly.

Clark pulled out slowly. Whimpering, Lex turned and slid his knee between Clark's leg. "What are you doing to me?" he whispered.

Clark took his hand and licked the semen off. "Loving you."

Lex kissed him, holding Clark's hair tightly. The emptiness that had been in him for the past two days was gone. He felt full, finally. Content. Clark was inside him now, both his body and his mind. No, that wasn't quite right; although their minds were connected and open right now, it didn't ^feel^ like it normally did when Clark was inside his head.

It was deeper. Like Clark was inside his soul.

They lay in silence for a long time. Lex was tired. Exhausted. He rested his head against Clark's chest and closed his eyes. In a few minutes, he was dozing.

"Lex?" Clark said sometime later.

Lex jerked awake. "Yeah?"

"Tomorrow, when you go to the meeting, I don't want you to think about me when you make your decision."

"But, Clark..."

"No, I'm serious. If you leave to run Luthor Corp, then that's fine. I'll survive. Because even if you're there, you're here." He touched their foreheads together, then rested it there. "I know that you don't know what to do yet. You're confused, and I don't want to add to that confusion. I'll be fine."

"Chloe's leaving next week," Lex said. "Will you be okay if she and I leave at the same time?"

Clark was obviously not thrilled with the idea. Lex could feel the frustration wash through him. "Yeah," Clark sighed after a moment. "It'll be hard, especially since if you leave, Chloe won't be coming back. But I can get to Metropolis in a few minutes if I really needed you--or you really needed me. Besides, what we have is stronger than distance."

"Do you really believe that?"

Clark pulled his head away from Lex and nodded. "Yes, I do. Don't get me wrong. I mean, I don't want you to leave. But I can handle it. I just... I want you to do what feels right to you, and not to worry about me."

Lex sighed. "It's hard not to. When Whitney told you he was leaving, you got so upset, and now Chloe and I are both leaving at the same time."

"But I shouldn't be the deciding factor in you staying. You need to do it because that's what you want to do."

"I know." Lex lifted his head to kiss Clark. "I'm just not sure what to do tomorrow. I wish there were answers." He rolled onto his back and looked up at the stars.

Clark followed his gaze, still wrapped around Lex and replied, "Yeah. I do, too."

________________________________________

Lex sat nervously at the head of the table, trying to keep his face impassive. The members of the Board of Directors were seated along the sides, all looking at him expectantly. To his immediate right sat Dominic, who had opened the meeting with the calm and quiet grace of a man who'd been attending and opening meetings such as these for years.

Lex had been to board meetings. In fact, he'd actually paid attention to the ones he'd gone to since being transferred to Smallville. But attending and leading were two completely different things. Under normal circumstances, Lex had no doubt in his ability to fake his way through any situation. However, today was different. He was going with a script that Dominic had prepared, and Lex had rewritten it. Only, Dominic didn't know that yet. Once again, Dominic was the wild card; Lex could sway the board to his side, but Dom's reaction might screw things up.

But he couldn't worry about that now. He had a meeting to get through.

"So, Lex," Eric Strasburg, one of the board members, said as he leaned forward. "What about these rumors about your father? Are they true?"

"Yes, Eric, I'm afraid they are," Lex responded evenly, his fingers resting lightly on the black leather portfolio on the table in front of him. "Three days ago my father paid a visit to me in Smallville. He arrived just as three cyclones set down not too far from my home." He made sure to address the group at large now, eyes resting briefly on each of the members. "We didn't have time to find shelter and were caught in the wreckage. I escaped with a concussion and a small cut on my head." Lex touched the small bandage that was just above his eye; it was healed now, thanks to his night with Clark, but he'd decided to wear the bandage for appearances. "My father was not so lucky. He was trapped underneath a collapsed beam; both legs were hurt, but the doctors assure me that he'll regain full use. However, in the accident, there was damage to his optical nerve. When he emerged from surgery, my father was blind."

The board members exchanged glances, some ruffling papers as they did.

"What happens now?" Michelle Longfield, another member, asked.

Lex smiled tightly. "The company will be fine. My father's injury won't affect the day to day operations. We have a strong management team and excellent workers. After the meeting, I will issue a statement to the press assuring the public and stockholders that they have nothing to fear due to our CEO's injury. I've also written a brief statement that will be faxed to every office, plant, and laboratory that we own."

"But who will run the company?"

Lex hesitated, eyes on George, the man who'd asked the question. "Well," he began, but Dominic cut him off.

"Who better to run the company than Lex?" Dominic asked. "He has, after all, been training for this since he was a child. And, as you have seen from the reports in your folders, his management of Plant 3 was very effective. Before he arrived, the plant had been losing money, and in the past three months, it was just beginning to turn a profit."

The Board members looked through the folders, murmuring in assent.

"Still," Eric said doubtfully, "running one fertilizer plant and heading a company are two very different things."

"Are you doubting my business sense, Eric?" Lex asked coldly.

"No. But while you have in sense and instinct, you lack experience. Stock prices will fall because of this, it's inevitable. You'll be expected to maintain the company's excellence, and you'll be fighting an already losing battle. Not that I'm saying that you will lose, I'm just saying it will be harder than if you simply had taken over when your father died."

"I'm well aware of the problems, Eric, thank you. And, Dominic, I thank you for your show of support, but I will not be taking of Luthor Corp while my father convalesces."

"What?" Dominic asked sharply as the Board members glanced at each other, whispering.

Lex leaned into Dominic. "I'm sorry," he said, sotto voce. "I was going to tell you before the meeting, but there wasn't time."

"Lex..."

"Not now, Dom. We're on stage." Lex rose and smiled as he faced the rest of the table. "Gentlemen. And lady," he added with a nod at Michelle. "This is what is going to happen." He opened his folder, and began passing around papers. "I will proceed with the buyout of Plant 3, only with my father's full support. I have a statement that his personal assistant will sign, stating that he believes it is time for me to spread my wings and develop management skills on my own company."

He slid the paper to Dominic, smiling lightly. "That way," he continued, "in the future when I do take over Luthor Corp, my mettle will already have been tested. There will be no question about my ability to run the corporation, because I will have spent years in training running my own company, Lex Corp. Which, of course, is what my father intended with his announcement of the closure of Plant 3."

"I beg your pardon?" Eric interrupted.

"The closure of the plant was a test," Lex explained. "My father never really wanted to have it closed, nor was he too insistent on my return to Metropolis. He simply wanted to see if I would take the opportunity to create a new training ground for myself. There is only so much I can learn while working under my father; if I form my own company, the experience I will gain will invaluable when my father retires and I begin running Luthor Corp. That's why he fully supports the buyout, as the statement Dominic will sign says."

The board members exchanged glances, looking both amused and impressed.

"I see," Eric said. "Please continue."

Lex nodded at Eric. "Thank you. Even though I am starting Lex Corp, I will, lend whatever support to Luthor Corp, mostly through publicity and the like. This is a peaceable buyout and, given the circumstances, it won't hurt either company's image. Meanwhile, Dominic will take over the day to day operations of the company. He has been in my father's employee for over six years now, and has observed all the dealings first hand. I know you will do a great job, Dominic."

Looking murderous, Dominic nodded fractionally. "Thank you for your confidence. Lex."

Lex smiled and clapped Dominic on the back. "Of course. Now, I just need everyone to sign a few documents, and we can get back to work."

"What will your father say?" George asked as he signed the paper. He looked up at Lex, a smile on his face.

"Probably, 'Nice work.'" Lex replied, grinning. "Dad always appreciates a well-played round."

George smiled wryly back. "And that it was. Sir."

One by one the board members signed their papers. When they were done, Lex went into the press room and delivered his statement. Four of the board members accompanied him and gave similar messages of solidarity and strength. Then they shook Lex's hand and left.

Dominic was waiting in his father's office, red faced and tense as a whip. "How dare you," he practically hissed when Lex stepped inside.

Lex raised an eyebrow. "I thought you would be pleased to know I trust you this much. I'm trusting you to run my father's company and still feed me any information I might find useful."

"I never wanted this. This is not what I am good at Lex. I simply a glorified accountant; I can't... I can't run this company."

"Yes. You can." Lex leaned against the desk, facing Dominic. "Your work the other day at the hospital proved that you can. You walked into a difficult situation where you only knew what you saw. You took charge, and you got things done."

"That was different," he protested.

"Not especially. Yes, running a business is harder than pulling a few strings in a hospital, but you've been around the world for over fifteen years. You know what needs to be done. And, when you're not sure, Damien can help you figure out the maneuverings and dealings of devious minds that you can't."

"I can hardly expect to call him every time I have a question. Especially if he's helping you with your company."

"Damien is moving in with you," Lex said.

Dominic's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open slightly.

Lex smiled, enjoying the reaction.

"What?" Dominic finally breathed, sounding as if he weren't quite prepared to believe his luck.

"The mansion isn't going to be livable for the next few weeks. Months, maybe. On top of repairing the damage, I need to make sure it's wheelchair and handicap accessible. At the very least, that means adding an elevator and ramps, but Damien deservers more. I'm going to build a physical therapy room for him, fix his rooms, his bathroom, my room so he can get in and out, and God knows what else. I could have him stay at the penthouse while all this is being done, but I figured you'd want him with you. The changes to your apartment will go faster, unless you decide to move into a more accessible apartment. Not that it will matter at first; I talked to him this morning and he said that the doctors believe he'll be bed ridden for a few months. But if he's with you, he can help you with whatever you need."

"But... what does he want?"

Lex inclined his head. "Dominic, just because I don't love you doesn't mean that no one can," he said carefully. "Not that I know if Damien loves you," he added hurriedly. "I really don't know. But I do know that he seems to enjoy spending time with you. He and I spoke this morning and when I suggested he move into the penthouse, he told me that he thought it would be better if he moved in with you."

"So it was his idea?"

Lex's lips twitched. "Yes, Dom. It was his idea."

Dominic flushed and he looked away. "I see," he said after a moment, sounding pleased. "Well, then, I suppose... It's just that I thought you would want to run Luthor Corp." Dominic looked back at him.

"I don't think I ever did," Lex replied after a moment's contemplation. "I always knew I would, eventually, because Dad told me I would. But... I didn't. I just never knew what I wanted to do instead. Now I do."

"Run a crap factory in the middle of nowhere?" he asked, an amused smile lighting his features.

Lex smiled and shook his head. "Start my own company in my... my home."

________________________________________

Clark sat in the window of his loft, watching the sunset. School hadn't gone all that well. Most of the teachers wanted to either talk about what had happened ("write an essay on how the tornado affected you") or ignore it ("where's your homework, Clark? You didn't do it either? None of you did? Why not?") and all Clark could think about was Lex. Pete had commented on his absentmindedness at one point, but Clark had brushed it off. The only thing he'd been able to concentrate on was picking out pictures of him and Chloe from the pile she'd pulled out again during lunch. Even that had been a forced activity, since his mother had asked him to bring some pictures home from school of the dance.

Now he was waiting. He'd hoped that there would be word from Lex when he got home, but there wasn't. Martha had said that he should try watching the news; she had seen a report about Lionel on earlier and thought that they might talk about Lex. But Clark didn't want to find out that way. He needed to hear Lex's decision from Lex himself.

Brave words the night before aside, Clark was scared. He didn't want to lose Lex. He just hoped he was strong enough to let Lex go.

Clark's head snapped up as his ears caught the sound of a car engine. A car engine that he knew well. He gazed off into the distance, heart pounding, waiting for the car to appear.

The Porsche tore up the lane, dirt pluming out behind it. Lex must have gone home first, because he'd left at dawn in the limo.

The car pulled into the driveway and Lex climbed out. He loped easily along the side of the house, heading directly for the barn. His eyes were raised and on Clark, as they had been the moment he'd turned the engine off.

"Hey," Lex called, stopping under the window of the barn.

"Hey." Clark kneaded the wood beneath his fingers, feeling it give way as he did. "How are you?"

"Good. Very good. You?"

He hitched a shoulder. "Okay, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah." He chewed on his bottom lip, shifting anxiously.

"I see," Lex said slowly. "Well, it's not quite what I'd hoped. I'd hoped to come home and have you tell me that you'd had a wonderful day."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Clark managed a lopsided smile. "Because the day isn't over, Lex." He was, though, beginning to feel better; Lex wouldn't be teasing him like this is he wasn't bearing good news.

Lex nodded sagely. "Very true." He tilted his head. "Tell me, Clark. What can I do to make you tell me that you had a wonderful day?"

"Well," Clark said, drawing the word out. "I think... I think that it would be a wonderful day if you told me that you were still be home--in Smallville--for your birthday. And, you know. Every day."

A huge grin spread over Lex's face. "Clark," he said evenly, eyes locked with Clark's, "I'm going to be home--in Smallville--for my birthday. And, you know. Every day."

A bubble of joy exploded in Clark, suffusing his body with a warm glow. He rose to his feet and, without thinking, jumped out of the window, landing in a crouch before Lex.

"I see." Clark straightened his body and took Lex around the waist. "Then I'd have to say, I feel pretty damn good."

Lex returned Clark's grin, looking dopey and slightly euphoric. "Good," he whispered, leaning in for a kiss. "Because I feel pretty damn good myself."


End file.
